El último regalo
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: El último regalo que Lily abrira vendra con otra sorpresa.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Otra Navidad llegaba a Hogwarts, el Gran Comedor estaba adornado con sus acostumbrados doce árboles, nieve artificial caía del techo sin llegar a tocar a los alumnos y profesores. Las Navidades en Hogwarts eran mágicas, todo aquel que haya pasado aunque sea una Navidad en el castillo sabía que esa noche era única. Ese año, los Merodeadores junto con Lily, habían decidido pasar la Navidad todos juntos en Hogwarts, era su último año y querían estar juntos.

Los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en la Sala Común, estaban esperando que sea la hora de la cena para ir al comedor.

-¡Ya dime! ¡Sabes que no puedo esperar hasta mañana! –decía Sirius mientras hacía berrinche, quería saber que es lo que le había regalado James y este no se lo quería decir.

-¡No te lo voy a decir Canuto! Quieras o no vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y se sentó en el piso haciendo reír a los otros cuatro.

-Vamos al comedor –Lily rodó los ojos al ver que Sirius se levantaba de un salto.

Salieron de la Sala Común y fueron caminando despacio mientras Sirius le preguntaba a Remus que le iba a regalar para Navidad y este le decía lo mismo que James, que no le iba a decir. Cuando entraron en el comedor se quedaron viendo la decoración, era la primera Navidad de Lily en el castillo, siempre se había ido a la casa de sus padres para esas fiestas, le gustaba pasarlas en familia.

-Es muy hermoso –dijo la pelirroja.

-Si que lo es –contestó James sonriendo.

Los cuatro entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, eran uno de los pocos que se habían quedado en el castillo, y de la casa de Gryffindor eran los únicos. Todavía no había aparecido la comida en las mesas, así que esperaron sentados mientras se reían de los chistes de Sirius y James. Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa y sonrió a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Feliz Navidad! Ahora disfrutemos de este glorioso banquete –Dumbledore palmeó y las mesas se atiborraron de deliciosa comida.

-¡Comida! –gritaron James y Sirius y al haber tan pocos alumnos se escuchó en todo el comedor haciendo que el director empiece a reír.

Todos empezaron a comer encabezados por los dos Merodeadores que ya estaban cenando. Lily y Remus comieron más despacio, disfrutando de la comida.

-¿Cómo pueden comer así? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando a los dos chicos.

-Después de siete años uno se acostumbra –bromeó Remus haciendo que Lily riera.

Cuando la cena desapareció aparecieron todos los postres, pasteles, helados, dulces, la mesa estaba repleta de comida dulce. Los cuatro Gryffindor siguieron comiendo hasta no dar más, cuando todos empezaron a levantarse, ellos lentamente se dirigieron a su Sala Común, dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entraron. Era raro ver que no había nadie allí, pero enseguida se fueron hacia el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Lily miró a los tres chicos que tenía enfrente y sonrió, nunca pensó que iba a estar pasando una Navidad junto a James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Ella siempre se había llevado bien con Remus, pero nunca pensó que en verdad James y Sirius le iban a agradar. Lily le había prometido a Remus que iba a hacer el esfuerzo de conocer al azabache de anteojos, y se sorprendió al ver que no era tan idiota como ella pensaba.

-¿Tan apuesto soy que me estas mirando, pelirroja? –preguntó Sirius con su típica sonrisa arrogante. Ella desde el piso le tiró un almohadón que le dio de lleno en la cara.- ¡Sin agresión! Mira que si no, no te voy a dar mi bendición para que salgas con Cornamenta.

Lily se sonrojó y miró al piso, haciendo que Remus y Sirius rieran, escuchó a James murmurar algo como _"Idiotas". _La noche poco a poco fue pasando, Sirius y James fueron a buscar algo para comer y beber a las cocinas dejando a Remus y Lily solos.

-Te dije que no eran tan malos –comentó Remus.

-Odio admitir que tenías razón –le respondió Lily.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando el fuego, tenía que admitir que James le estaba empezando a gustar, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Remus, por lo menos no ahora. No se dio cuenta que James y Sirius habían vuelto hasta que el azabache de anteojos le habló a ella.

-¿Lily? ¡Lily! –ella volvió a la realidad y miró al chico- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En nada ¿Pasó algo?

-Te preguntaba si querías cerveza de mantequilla.

-Por favor.

James le pasó una botella, pusieron los bocadillos en el piso y se sentaron a su alrededor. Había tartas, galletas y dulces. Cerca de la medianoche ya se había terminado dos botellas de cerveza cada uno, Sirius les pasó otra, pero la dejaron llena para brindar a las doce de la noche.

-Más te vale, Cornamenta, darme mi regalo esta noche –amenazó Sirius; James rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

El reloj marcó la medianoche sonando doce veces.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –gritaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –respondieron los otros dos, brindaron y tomaron un sorbo de la cerveza.

-¡Regalos! –gritó Sirius, los demás rodaron los ojos, había tardado demasiado.

Los tres hombres fueron por una escalera y Lily fue por la otra, buscaron los regalos y volvieron a bajar.

-A ver, este es de Remus –le tendió un paquete a su amigo-, este es para Lily –le tendió otro pequeños paquete a la pelirroja, ya estaba viendo la cara de sufrimiento de Sirius-, y este es de Sirius.

-Idiota, tardas demasiado –bromeó Sirius.

Todos repartieron sus regalos antes de abrir los que habían recibido. Los empezaron a abrir, cada uno había recibido algo que necesitaban o que querían, el último regalo que Lily abrió fue el de James, era un collar con dos pequeños ciervos.

-Es hermoso –susurró Lily mirando a James.

-¿Te gustó? –Lily asintió-. Cuando lo vi pensé que te iba a gustar, por tu Patronus.

Hacía unas semanas en Defensa habían estudiado los Patronus e intentaron hacerlos y resultó que el Patronus de Lily era una cierva y el de James su un ciervo. James se acercó a Lily y tomó el collar, se puso detrás de la pelirroja y le corrió el pelo, enganchó el collar y Lily se dio media vuelta.

-Te queda hermoso –dijo James mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

-Emm Cornamenta, no es que quiera ser inoportuno ni nada de eso, pero… -Sirius señaló hacia arriba, él y Remus tenían una sonrisa en la cara. James y Lily miraron hacia arriba y vieron que había un muérdago. James se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad –susurró cuando se separó de ella, ambos estaban sonriendo.


End file.
